Shadow, The Lone Black Wolf
by Lucy95
Summary: Now ... This is'nt about 100% wolf. Its a story i wrote and i thought that this would be a good title to come under it. Well... Its about a Black wolf called Shadow. He has a dream one night saying that he is ment to be in a prophecy...


**Hey **guys this is a little short story im in the mids of writeing so please tell me what you think of it and sorry if there are any mistakes im on wordpad because my micrasoft word does'nt work at the moment. anyway thanks again and .. well.. enjoy :D x

**Claimer:**I own all of these characters and also the story. So i hav'nt stolen anything at all. So dont go stealing my storys haha XD

_**Short story.**_

**Chapt 1. **

**As I stood on top of the mountain I spent most of my years as a Wolf here. I closed my bright blue eyes and started to slip off into the unknown world of my thoughts. I started to think about how many years i've spent on this mountain. Sleeping and eating and playing and sleeping and eating etc.. But I then began to wonder abit deeper in my mind and became across a wood with a stream beside it. Two little cubs were playing beside it. One of the cubs was as black as a cold winters night. Or a dark shadow lurking in the deepest part of the woods. And the other as white as winter snow. Or a pale moon surrounded my the night sky. I then realized, it was my sister and me. Before she dissapeared. The surroundings were familier to my memorys. Like it had been a place from another life. Somehow. But I was knocked out of my thoughts by a raven. It had made a loud noise causeing me to start. So I left my thoughts there on the mountain and began to travil back down to my den. Hidden from plain sight so that other lone wolves won't steal it from there own. Espiecaly at this time of year. **

**When I managed to find my den I had a strange feeling inside me. As if I should'nt go inside. Something bad might happen if i dare. "Its only my den. What could possibly happen. So walked in and took a caution with me. I then slowly closed my eyes and searched for sleep until it finaly found me and took me away into the land of sleep. Although, I managed to come upon the same place I thought of up on the mountain earlier. The dark woods with the stream and the two pups playing although there was only one pup this time, and that was me. My sister Lyra was not there. Also although the light was dim, the sky was blue and the sun was shining brightly. White clouds were flying past me with great spead. But one seemed to stand out. Like another sun was behind it. Then Lyra's Face seemed to form from the cloud. Closer and closer. She started to say something but she was to far away to hear. Until she came closer I started to figure out what she was saying.**

**"Shadow. I have longed for this moment to come." She sayed in a ghostly voice.**

**"Ar.. are you okay?... Where are you?... Is that even you?" I could'nt stop asking all these questions, i did'nt even know when they where all comming from.**

**"Hush my friend. All there is for you to know about me is that im in a better place." She then paused as if she was waiting for me to say something. But i did'nt. I could'nt. I would'nt. So i waited for her to carry on, and she did. "There is a prophecy that will be foretold, and you are in it. You, are the one who must stop the evil from within. But if you do not furfill its wishes then all will fail and terrible terrible thing will start happening. More terrible than anyone can imagine." When she told me this my spine shuddered. Also im not to sure if i was taking it all in. She walked down to where i was standing and took me over to the stream. There she showed me Shade Mountain. "This, Shadow is where you must travel. You will seek an old wise wolf called Briak (pronounced as Bree ak ). She can tell you the prophecy and will guide you on your way. So now i bid you fair well old friend and will hope to see you very soon. Then she started walking towards the sky with help from the clouds. Then turned to look at me with a smile on her face. Blackness. I was away. Back into reality. The world or consiousness.**

**Chapt 2.**

**I woke with a sudden start. Slowly pushing my eyes open to see the morning day light, rise to greet the landscape like an old friend. I then took the challenge of lifting my body up from the ground and walk out into the sun. Although as soon as i closed my eyes to think, i suddenly remembered the dream, and the things i had to do soon. Now. I jerked my eyes open and looked around to see my surroundings. A thin line of trees beneath me that slowly trails into a forest as it travels slowly down the mountain. '**_Right, I will go and hunt for a meal. So then i will be filled up for my journey. Then once I have eaten I will leave.' _**I thought. Now drifting off in my thoughts on what i will do once i have gone and if i should even consider going.**_ 'i would be leaving my den, the forest, the view i see almost every morning, and most of all, Crail. My beloved friend. My only friend i've had for a long while. Most wolves will befriend other wolves. But no. I befriend other creatures. Like ravens and sometimes frogs that i see jumping around at the pond i go to drink out of. Although Crail was my Raven. He would stick by me at all times no matter what. Wait. Would he even come with me if i asked him to?_**'****I started to frown, blinking back into focus. " Well, we will have to find that out." i sayed aloud not careing if anybody herd. So i began my hunt. Readying myself for whats to come of myself.**


End file.
